Mary, Mary
by HikariHeart
Summary: When Mary-Sue and Mary-Jane go to Hogwarts (after much protesting from Jane), a new adventure starts. And everyone in Hogwarts will find that not everything is as it appears.


Author's Note: A parody of all those Mary-Sue fics. Of course, a parody of those are getting cliché, and so…it is my deepest desire to somehow make this unique in both who the Mary-Sue is, and how the parody goes. Which, is going to be very hard.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Mrs. Rowlings' characters, they belong to her (Though, what I wouldn't give to own The Marauders and Snape…but alas, it is not to be), Mary-Sue is a fan created thing, so I partially own her, and Mary-Jane is mine.

~*~

"Mary-Sue!" Professor McGonagall shouted out and whispers filled the room. For, this girl...nay woman that they were about to place their eyes on was the new exchange student for the second best Magic school in the world...which is place somewhere in the United States...even though exchange students to Hogwarts were previously unheard of, her she was. And...then, the most beautiful creature strolled with amazing grace up to the stool to be sorted.   
  
Her long, wavy, shimmering golden hair flowed back behind her as she walked in utter most grace to the stool...One of her locks of hair was the most unusual of color, silver. Her baby blue eyes flashed emerald green for a second when she sat down, because that's what they do when Mary-Sue is excited. See...Mary-Sue's eyes change color depending on her emotion, they even flash gold. Mary-Sue was about 5'4...not too tall, and not too small. That would also be said about her weight. She was only 105 pounds. And her breast...okay, this is going to stay PG, at least...that's what the author hopes. Anyway, lets just say her breasts are, of course, perfect and the readers can decide what that perfect is.   
  
The Sorting Hat was placed on her head, and the entire House's wish that she, Mary-Sue would join them. But, at last, everyone knew deep down where she really belonged...   
  
_Oh bloody hell, not another one of you. Well, I know just where to put you._   
  
'Yup, Gryffindor!'   
  
_Nope! Hufflepuff!_

'NO! IT CAN'T BE! IT HAS TO BE GRYFFINDOR! BECAUSE I'M PERFECT!'   
  
Mary-Sue's eyes flashed dark blue, because that's what they do when she's upset.   
  
The Hat gave a chuckle.   
  
_Only joking_   
  
'Oh....then I'm very sorry about being upset with you. I hope you except my apology for yelling at you. I am so sorry.'   
  
Mary-Sue's eyes flashed gray-green, because that's what they do when she's very apologetic.   
  
_No need to be sorry, I shouldn't have played that awful joke on you. So, I am the one who needs to apologies. Please except._   
  
Mary-Sue's eyes flashed sky blue, because that's what they do when she forgiveny.   
  
'Apology excepted.'   
  
"GRYFFINDOR!" The Hat shouted to everyone in the Great Hall and the Gryffindor's gave Mary-Sue a bigger applause than they even gave Harry a few years back, and the other House's mourn because they didn't receive such a gift... 

Mary-Sue's eyes flashed silver, for that's what they do when she takes an important step towards her destiny.   
  
"Mary-Jane!" Professor McGonagall called out and the brown eyed, brown hair that looks like the only thing in she did in the morning was wash it and brush it one time through, freckled face girl went up to the stool muttering all the way.   
  
'I want to be in Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw.'   
  
_Well, aren't you the nicest girl yet_   
  
The Hat was being sarcastic to her, great.   
  
'Listen, I do not want to be in Gryffindor because my oh so perfect "twin sister" is there. I don't want to be in Slytherin because their Gryffindor's rivals, and I don't want anything to do with my dear "sister" this year. So put me in Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw.'   
  
So, Mary-Jane was going to be sarcastic back.   
  
_Your sister is perfect, plus she has a great destiny_

Mary-Jane gave a mental snort.   
  
'First off, I'm not her biological sister, I live with her and she thinks we have "sister souls" or whatever the bull she said. And the perfect thing? I know. After all...she is Mary-Sue the smartest, most beautiful, and so on and so forth. But I really don't want to talk about her at the moment. So do what you do, AND PUT ME IN HUFFLEPUFF OR RAVENCLAW!'   
  
_Jeez...I feel sorry for Mary-Sue having to put up with you._   
  
Mary-Jane was going to kill this hat soon.   
  
'Just hurry up!'   
  
"GRYFFINDOR!" The Hat shouted at everyone in the Great Hall and Mary-Jane's face fell.   
  
'Damn Hat!'   
  
Then Mary-Jane walked over to the Gryffindor's table and sat next to her sister who was currently flirting with Harry Potter.   
  
_You know, if you hate me so much, you might want to take me off._   
  
Mary-Jane promptly took off the hat the threw it at the Transfiguration Professor. 

After much talking for Mary-Sue and grumbling for Mary-Jane, everyone started to leave, but Mary-Sue stayed and watched as everyone leave. Then her sister looked at her.   
  
"Hello? Mary-Sue? We're going to our common room now, aren't you coming?"   
  
Mary-Sue glared at her sister and then Mary-Jane sighed. "You really have a thing for drama don' you?"   
  
Mary-Sue's eyes flashed dark blue.   
  
"Would you stop with the color flashing eye thing? Besides, I'll do it..."   
  
And Mary-Sue turned and looked towards where everyone was going and sighed. Mary-Jane, who had retraced her steps approached from behind her.   
  
"You know what I'm about to tell you my sister...But you understand, they can't know. They are better off not knowing..."   
  
Mary-Sue turned and gave a weak smile at her sister before turning back around.   
  
"I know..." 

Mary-Sue's eyes flashed midnight blue, because that's what they do when she has a secret she must keep. Then, the two Marys left the Great Hall.   
  
A shadow removed himself from well...the shadows. And he couldn't help but smile a evil smile. So...The Prophecy was finally coming to be, and soon. 


End file.
